Not A Good Day To Be A Jinjuriki
by Gaara X Itachi
Summary: When Naruto and Gaara are captured by the Akatsuki, what could go wrong? Oh, about everything.


With nothing else to do, Gaara watched a sleeping Naruto with much interest. Well, with as much interest as one could muster being chained and locked up in a cave.

Naruto's hands, head, and waist were cuffed to the wall behind him, while Gaara sat dripping in what seemed to be a large glass fish tank filled with water. His shoulders and everything above them was all that poked out of the container. Inside the tank was all of his now wet and unusable sand, and chains connecting to the redheads hands and feet.

Gaara mentally scolded himself for allowing both him AND his best friend to be caught by these people, who were obviously the enemy.

Recalling all that happened, Gaara's mind wandered into a slight flashback.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gaara was walking alone, and out of his Kazekage uniform to Konoha to meet with Tsunade, the Hokage. While approaching closer to the village, Gaara spotted what seemed to be a man carrying an all too familiar and very unconscious blond. Out of curiosity as to why someone would be carrying an injured person away from the closest place to help, Gaara followed, jumping quietly into the trees.

Not too far along, Gaara finally caught up to the people, but keeping his distance. He noted that the blond was indeed Naruto, and that the man carrying him was very.. odd, one might say. He wore a black cloak with red clouds printed on it. The man himself had blue hair and what seemed to be blue skin. Either that, or Gaara had finally gone insane, which was a possibility as well.

The man had noticed Gaara before Gaara had noticed him. He smirked to himself, proud to have two Jinjuriki in his possession, as if killing 2 birds with one stone. He finally arrived to his destination, noting Gaara was hiding in a nearby tree. The strange man opened a secret door to a secret cave in this seemingly secret location. As soon as he was inside, he stepped to the side, hidden by shadows.

Gaara, of corse, came in as soon as he thought the man was truly inside and away from the door. But unbeknownst to him, that blue haired man jumped him the second he stepped through the threshold.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

All of a sudden, what could be made out as a slightly high pitched moan came to Gaara's ear. He looked over at the blond opposite of him, and noticed his blue eyes were finally open.

"Ugh... Where am I?" he asked.

"Don't know.." Gaara spoke up, looking down.

The blinds head shot to the side to look at whomever it was that said those words. His eyes widened ad he gasped, seeing who it was. "GAARA! Oh my God; Gaara, where are we? And why are you in a fish tank?..."

Gaara only sighed, and closed his eyes. "All I know is that we are in a cave, and that we are both chained and unable to move... And as for your second question, it is probably to keep me from using my sand to get us out of here. I hate these people, and I hate water..."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Um... I see... I think..."

Gaara looked back up at his friend with curiosity. "Naruto.. How were you caught?"

"Caught?" he asked. "All I remember was taking a shower and going to bed! Then I wake up in this nasty place..."

'Well that explains that. Naruto is a heavy sleeper,' Gaara thought to himself.

"How were YOU caught, Gaara?" Naruto all but glared.

"Me? I wasn't caught. I was jumped whilst trying to save your sorry-"

"Hey! Language, Gaara kun, please," the blonde chuckled.

Gaara sighed once again. "Yeah yeah, whatever..."

All of a sudden, Gaara felt the urge to double over from an immense pain in his stomach.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, noticing the change in posture. "You ok, buddy?"

"N-..No... M-My stomach feels like it's being squeezed tight," the red head managed to stutter.

His vision slowly left him, and soon all he saw was black.

"Gaara? Gaara! Gaara, what's wrong?"

He bend over slightly, head hitting the edge of the tank.

"Gaara, please answer me!"

The noises were slowly fading from his ears. The last audible noise was a loud "clank!" Then maybe... some struggle.

"Hey, let me- ah, no!"

~To Be Continued~  
>~~Maybe~~ <p>


End file.
